


A Shaggy and Dog Story

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have been investigating mysterious goings-on at an old, abandoned funfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaggy and Dog Story

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ. (Running until 7th March 2015.)
> 
> I used the prompt: _Sherlock Holmes/John Watson: visiting an amusement park_  
> 
> Also written for the [Teamwork](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/tag/c%3A%20teamwork) challenge at [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John are the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> * * *

“When he told me we were going to an amusement park,” said John, “I thought he was taking me on a proper date at last.”

Sherlock laughed. “We did hold hands in the fun house.” 

“Yeah...” John grinned. “But only because it was pitch black and we didn’t want to get separated.”

Lestrade was smiling along with their euphoric mood. “Well, at least you apparently had a good time uncovering this drugs factory and catching the crooks.” His smile got wider. “They would have got away with it, if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids.”

Sherlock frowned.

“Oh, come on,” said Lestrade. He indicated their current location. “An abandoned funfair? The criminals staging fake hauntings in order to keep people away from their activities?” He raised his eyebrows. “Even you must have watched Scooby-Doo as a kid.”

“I _did,”_ said Sherlock, “but I’m not sure I like my work being compared to a cartoon. And I hope you’re not implying I’m Shaggy.”

“I see myself as handsome Fred,” giggled John. He pointed at Sherlock. “You can be Daphne!”

Sherlock gave him a very hard look.

“Yeah, sorry,” said John.

“So you should be,” said Sherlock. “I’m Velma or _nothing.”_


End file.
